Japanese unexamined patent application No. JP-A-2005-18039 describes a related art image forming apparatus such as a color printer. For example, the related art image forming apparatus includes a photosensitive drum on which an electrostatic latent image is formed, a developing roller for developing the electrostatic latent image, and a toner cartridge for containing toner to be supplied to the developing roller.
Besides, the toner cartridge of the related art image forming apparatus includes a waste toner container for collecting toner (waste toner) remaining on the photosensitive drum. The waste toner container is provided above the photosensitive drum, and the waste toner remaining on the photosensitive drum is removed by a cleaning blade, and then is conveyed to the waste toner container by a toner conveying belt.